This invention relates generally to new and useful improvements in a cover of a type that fits onto a terminal block, the latter having terminated communication wires therein.
The terminal blocks with which the present invention is concerned and in connection with which the novel cover has been developed is of the type that is usually formed of a molded plastic body having a number of rows of holes into which electrical terminals are mounted. The terminals are electrically insulated from one another to permit wire termination of incoming and outgoing wires with which the terminal block is used. The terminal block is furthermore formed along its opposed longitudinal margins with fanning strips which fan out the wires that lead to and from the terminals within the block.
It is desireable that the terminals within the block be protected against damage, and for this reason various attempts have been made to provide protective covers. These attempts have included covers which are difficult to install and remove except by destruction of the cover. Furthermore, the cover is normally injection molded and this factor tends to make the costs of parts high.